


O Homem Duplicado

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexuality, Drama, Drugs, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia NCT, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Taeil - Freeform, Violence, Yaoi, jaeyu, johnil, johnilflex, yujae, yuta - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: | JOHNIL| YUJAE | MÁFIA!AU | LOVEXHATE |As famílias de Chaebols, com suas empresas renomadas e redes de máfia controlam Seul de uma ponta a outra. Moon Taeil e John Suh são herdeiros que, mesmo vivendo como cão e gato, precisam um do outro para organizar toda a bagunça deixada por anos de acordos malsucedidos.Juntos criaram uma rede com os herdeiros mafiosos mais poderosos de Seul e dominam toda a cidade, evitando que o caos se instale e problemas sejam resolvidos com maior velocidade. No entanto, mesmo com a aliança, crimes horrendos, roubos de mercadorias e coisas estranhas passam a ocorrer sob o nome de Invisible Men, fazendo com que os herdeiros passem a investigar não só esse mistério, mas diversos outros que podem ter ligação com o mesmo caso.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 01

**Author's Note:**

> minha primeira máfia!au, espero que curtam!!

**O Homem Duplicado**

**Capítulo 01**

Era um dia como qualquer outro, a não ser pelo fato de que a família Seo daria uma festa naquela noite e Johnny precisaria ligar para um certo alguém que o tirava do sério em todas as esferas. Um baixinho, muito do marrento diga-se de passagem, e petulante também. Todas essas coisas podiam ser ditas de Moon Taeil; ao mesmo tempo um rival e um parceiro nos negócios. Jonny e Taeil não se bicavam e precisavam ter muita paciência um com o outro, coisa difícil de conseguir nos últimos tempos. 

Discou o número no celular, e enquanto esperava a chamada completar, observou tudo pela janela. O dia em Seul era lindo, as nuvens davam um belo contraste entre branco e o azul do céu, e o tempo não parecia seco. Johnny presta atenção em seus funcionários que se movimentam naquela manhã. Tudo precisava estar perfeito nos pequenos detalhes para a festa de boas-vindas do senhor Seo que havia voltado de suas férias em Paris somente para nomear seu filho mais velho para o tão sonhado cargo de CEO dos negócios da família. Um conglomerado de empresas no ramo da moda, gigante tanto na Coreia quanto fora dela.

— Alô? — falou assim que a chamada atendeu, mas percebeu uma respiração agitada, irritada do outro lado da linha.

— O que você quer Johnny? Nossa reunião é somente na outra semana que eu saiba.

Johnny riu, mordendo o lábio inferior. 

— Você acha que eu queria te ligar? Eu fui obrigado.

— Puts! Conta outra!

Johnny deu um risinho de canto de boca e saiu da janela, passando a andar pelo quarto, precisava procurar alguma roupa para vestir e tomar café.

— Vai haver uma festa aqui hoje e preciso que todos venham, para mostrar apoio em minha nova jornada como CEO da S&J. — disse, segurando o celular entre o ouvido e o ombro enquanto mexe em suas roupas, a procura de uma calça para vestir.

— É sério? Eu não vou Johnny… Você sabe que é sempre estressante ter que olhar pra tua cara.

— Heheheh, sei sim, você me ama tanto que não consegue suportar… — Johnny disse, ouvindo Taeil gritar palavrões do outro lado da linha, mas deixou o celular jogado na cama para vestir-se. Ao pegá-lo de volta, Taeil ainda esbravejava palavras desconexas — Tá certo, tá certo… Mais tarde eu passo aí para te pegar. — desligou a ligação, ignorando a voz nervosa do outro lado e desceu em seguida.

Sentou-se à mesa rapidamente para tomar seu café da manhã, mas ouviu um pigarro alto. Johnny levantou a cabeça e encontrou seu pai, sua madrasta e uma mulher ao lado dela, ambos com uma expressão não muito agradável.

— Filho, porque não colocou uma camisa? Sua irmã está aqui hoje. — o homem disse entredentes, tomando o café e olhando torto para o filho.

Johnny olhou para a mulher ao lado de sua madrasta. Não a conhecia, ela não costumava morar naquela casa e raras vezes a viu em sua vida. Apenas sabia que seu nome era Bae Joohyun, mais conhecida por Irene por conta de suas propagandas e ensaios artísticos como modelo renomada que era. Era uma mulher linda que exalava sensualidade e Johnny não podia ignorar isso.

O rapaz soltou uma risada e levantou o rosto, demonstrando uma falsa consideração.

— Não é como se ela nunca houvesse visto um homem sem camisa não é? — disse, piscando para a mulher, que o encarou sem expressão.

Bae Soomin, a mulher que todos chamavam de sua madrasta fechou a cara e seu pai continuou a tomar o café. Johnny engole dois pãezinhos e toma um gole rápido do café, levantando da mesa com pressa.

— Seja bem-vinda, irmãzinha. — acenou para Irene ao sair com pressa.

Irene sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para o rapaz, tornando a tomar seu café em silêncio com os outros dois.

×××

Do outro lado da cidade, Jung Yunoh acorda tranquilamente. A noite anterior havia sido maravilhosa. Enquanto ainda estava deitado olhando para o teto, mentalizou tudo que fizera e se pegou a sorrir. Gostava de tê-lo ao seu lado, de sentir seu corpo colado ao seu, seu cheiro… Não sabia dizer ainda se o amava, mas gostava de todas essas sensações. Olhou ao redor e viu um cartão na mesinha. Inclinou-se e abriu o tal envelope.

_“Yunoh, estou indo. Não se preocupe, saí disfarçado, portanto não me viram e ninguém sabe que está hospedado neste quarto, pode confiar._

_Nakamoto Yuta”_

Guardou o envelope consigo, sorrindo. Confiava naquele homem e tinha certeza da sua competência quando o negócio era realizar seu trabalho. Levantou da cama, tomou um banho rápido e saiu tranquilamente do hotel, terminando ali sua hospedagem. 

No caminho para sua casa verificou suas mensagens no celular e viu uma de Johnny, o convidando para a festa. Sorriu animado, sabendo que a noite prometia coisas inimagináveis.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, trocou de roupa e ligou a TV do quarto. Os noticiários falavam da grande noite em que o fundador da S&J Empreendimentos daria uma festa e faria um comunicado oficial. Todos estavam ansiosos para descobrir.

Jaehyun pegou o celular e discou o número _dele._

— Yuta? — falou, ouvindo a respiração pesada no outro lado da linha. — Está tudo bem com você? Chegou bem em casa?

— Yunoh... oi, cheguei sim... — disse baixo, como se fosse um crime estar falando. — Eu estou bem, e você? 

— Eu cheguei agora... — disse andando pelo quarto, sorrindo e lembrando da noite dos dois naquele hotel. — Quero que você vá comigo para a festa da S&J hoje.

— O quê? Isso... isso é impossível Yunoh, não podemos ser vistos juntos, você sabe.

Jaehyun fez um bico amuado e enfiou os dedos da mão esquerda no bolso da calça, levemente nervoso.

— Mas eu quero te ver… eu preciso te ver.

— Esqueceu que você é o príncipe aclamado? Sem escândalos, sem problemas, não costuma andar com ninguém porque afinal você é de todas as mulheres Jung Jaehyun. — o homem disse, com seriedade na voz, mas um tanto magoado. 

Yunoh odiava quando ele o chamava por esse nome. Andou até a cama e sentou-se, tentando sorrir.

— Eu posso ser de todas para a mídia, minha família e o escambau! Mas você sabe de quem eu realmente sou. — disse, ouvindo o suspiro profundo do outro lado, sabia que conseguia mexer com aquele homem como ninguém. — Eu vou enviar um carro para você as dezenove. Esteja pronto.

— Mas Yunoh...! Você não tem juízo mesmo! 

— Não preciso. 

Desligou o celular, jogando-se na cama, olhando para o teto daquele apartamento e sorrindo.

×××

Taeil quase não podia se controlar. O ódio que sentia daquele idiota mimado aumentava a cada dia. Era impressionante como Johnny sempre o tirava do sério com seus joguinhos sem noção. Não era para os dois se falarem, não era nem para eles terem se conhecido, mas infelizmente os negócios se encarregaram disso. Como eram filhos de famílias influentes na Coreia do Sul, acabaram por se esbarrar anos atrás e foi aí quando começou o inferno na vida do Moon. Suas famílias cresceram como rivais, com os mesmos empreendimentos e depois com o mesmo contrabando de armas, e justamente por isso as famílias costumavam travar brigas violentas no passado. Porém, quando Johnny e Taeil se conheceram, decidiram acabar com essa briga de famílias rivais e criar uma irmandade com outros colegas, donos de empreendimentos, no objetivo de proporcionar lucro para todos, mas com seus territórios delimitados de ação; assim não haveria brigas e nem discussões quando cada um fosse realizar um trabalho ou vender algo, digamos, ilicitamente. Ou seja, o objetivo era fazer seu negócio com tranquilidade e sem mexer no negócio dos "irmãos". Mas como bem se sabe, Johnny e Taeil na maioria das vezes não conseguem se suportar e vivem brigando como cães e gatos, trazendo mais problemas do que soluções.

Taeil queria poder segurar o pescoço de Johnny e esmagá-lo com as próprias mãos por querer que ele, um dos Moon, comparecesse em uma festa dos Seo.

— Aquele ridículo! Eu... eu queria muito acabar com toda aquela risadinha idiota dele no telefone... — disse, bufando — Ele se acha o tal! 

— Eu acho que você tá paranóico com esse lance das famílias. 

Seu melhor amigo, Kim Dongyoung estava lá, tomando café com ele naquela manhã de sexta-feira. 

— Seu pai já faleceu e só resta você e sua irmã, que não quer se meter nos negócios da família como sabemos. — o rapaz disse tomando o suco de laranja em um gole só. — Essa briga já acabou faz tempo, o Senhor Seo não ficará preocupado em te ver lá. — completou.

Taeil franziu a sobrancelha e pensou por alguns segundos, até que gargalhou alto. Doyoung fechou a cara, era incrível como o amigo tinha dessas loucuras de uma hora para outra.

— Hahaha! Obrigado por isso amigo, já sei que meu lugar é nessa festa hoje.

Doyoung estranhou muito a animação do rapaz.

— O que você tá tramando?

— Nada demais. — Taeil sorriu malino. — Só que agora é a hora de realmente me notarem.

Doyoung balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho, Taeil costumava ser quieto no seu canto, mas quando colocava uma ideia na cabeça não larga por nada.

××× 

As horas se passaram e o jardim do casarão da família Seo já estava arrumado para a grandiosa festa. Alguns convidados já chegavam e pareciam animados. O jardim era grande e florido. Perfeito para festas daquele tipo. Mesas decoradas com toalhas ornamentadas foram colocadas mais ao centro, algumas torres de flores em pontos estratégicos davam um ar elegante e sofisticado ao local. Um pequeno palco foi montado mais à frente, onde ficaria a banda e onde seriam realizados os anúncios oficiais. Seria uma festa e tanto e a maioria dos convidados eram empresários, chaebols famosos, cantores e atores, modelos, pessoas da alta sociedade e amigos íntimos da família. Uma festa voltada apenas para os negócios.

Johnny terminou de se vestir. Um terno simples e casual, mas que sabia que o deixava com o ar pomposo e sensual que só ele carregaria em toda sua aura naquela noite. Não cumprimentou mais seu pai naquele dia e nem sua meia-irmã ou sua madrasta, não as suportava, nunca suportou a ideia de ver que seu pai casara tão rápido com outra mulher quando sua mãe desaparecera misteriosamente nos seus dezesseis anos. Esse mistério em torno do desaparecimento da mãe era uma das coisas que mais perpassam sua mente. Onde sua mãe estaria afinal? Estaria viva atualmente? O que realmente aconteceu naquele dia em que ela sumiu? Eram perguntas frequentes e que talvez durasse a vida inteira, já que tentou de todas as formas encontrá-la, mas sem sucesso. Não podia afirmar que confiava em seu pai e naquelas duas que estavam sob o mesmo teto que ele, infelizmente.

Suas tardes foram regadas a monitorar como andavam as encomendas dos negócios naquela semana e onde precisaria ir para resolver pendências. Agora rumava para a casa de Moon Taeil, para trazê-lo até a festa. O sol começava aos poucos a se pôr e com isso esperava que o outro já estivesse arrumado. Não teria paciência de o esperar.

Estacionou o carro em frente aquela casa enorme e distante, correndo para a campainha e tocando-a loucamente. Um barulhinho logo foi ouvido de alguém que atendia.

— Residência dos Moon, quem deseja? — a voz de um senhor de mais ou menos meia idade pôde ser ouvida.

— Oi… — soltou um pigarro preso na garganta ao falar. — É o Johnny, preciso falar com o Taeil, vim aqui buscá-lo para a festa.

— Festa?

— Sim, ele não avisou nada?

De repente o silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, mas o senhorzinho voltou em seguida.

— Ah! Agora que lembrei! Ele já foi.

— Como assim? — Johnny franziu a testa, encucado.

— Ele preferiu sair cedo, pois passaria em outro lugar e de lá iria, então ele já foi. Acho que deve ter se esquecido de te avisar, sinto muito.

— Sem problemas. — Johnny fechou a cara e se afastou do portão, entrando em seu carro e arrancando com tudo. Era incrível como Taeil tinha dessas coisas e ele sempre caia em seu jogo. Sentia-se patético.


	2. Capítulo 02

**O Homem Duplicado**

**Capítulo 02**

Taeil chegou à festa junto de Mark e Donghyuck, dois membros de sua irmandade e companheiros fiéis em diversas situações. Moon Taeil era dono de empreendimentos no ramo da moda assim como a família Seo. Depois que seu pai faleceu conseguiu expandir seus negócios para a China e o restante da Ásia, ganhando mais prestígio por conseguir esses feitos antes dos trinta anos. 

Naquela noite sentia-se deslumbrante com seu melhor terno e anéis que costumava usar na mão esquerda. Seu cabelo era uma das formas de chamar a atenção, já que havia recém tingido de vermelho, e pelo visto estava conseguindo, pelos elogios e as fotos que tirava com qualquer um que se aproximasse, perguntando sobre o visual e o que ele esperava da festa. Taeil apenas demonstrava seu melhor sorriso para todos, afirmando que coisas grandiosas estavam por vir e atiçando ainda mais os jornalistas. 

Mark Lee era de uma família de políticos e contava com muitas influências no senado, sendo o deputado federal mais jovem do estado nos seus vinte e seis anos, almejando um senado no futuro como objetivo. Donghyuck era filho de empresários, novatos no ramo da construção civil, um empreendimento que vinha crescendo ao longo dos anos, seus vinte e cinco anos podiam ser poucos para muita gente, mas o rapaz entendia como ninguém dos negócios. Todos os olhares se voltaram para os três homens de ternos chamativos, com seus olhares misteriosos e sorrisos de dentes à mostra. Eles sabiam como fazer uma entrada triunfal.

No outro lado via-se Jung Jaehyun, o conhecido príncipe da nação que dava entrevistas, contando sobre como realizava suas doações para as crianças carentes e tirando suspiros apaixonados de todos. No canto direito Lee Taeyong com todo o seu charme fazia poses chamativas e tentava receber toda atenção para si. Dono das maiores franquias de restaurantes da Coréia, número 01 em toda Seul com seus pratos únicos, seu chefe de cozinha mais renomado que havia preparado todo o jantar daquela noite, uma ocasião especial precisava contar com um chefe especial. Ao seu lado, Kang Seulgi e Chittaphon, mais conhecido por Ten, sorriam à vontade, eram seus incríveis sócios e renomados dançarinos de balé contemporâneo. Ambos exalavam beleza e sensualidade. No entanto, a entrada triunfal foi sem dúvidas de Zhong Chenle, aquele garoto tinha apenas vinte e três anos e já administrava metade dos empreendimentos de sua família. Fábricas de bebidas alcoólicas feitas de arroz, renomadas em toda a Ásia, um império jamais alcançado. Repórteres e mais repórteres seguiam o garoto, querendo saber das boas-novas em seus negócios.

E nisso a festa seguiu animada. Muita música, bebida e comida à vontade para os convidados. Do alto da sacada, o senhor Seo observava tudo com um sorriso enviesado. Aquela festa daria mesmo o que falar, pensou ele. 

Sua esposa apareceu e o tocou de leve no ombro.

— Então… vamos?

— Agora não, quero observar um pouco mais. — respondeu sem olhar para trás.

A mulher deixou-o a sós e foi receber os convidados com a filha. Irene era uma mulher misteriosa e exalava beleza como ninguém. Sua mãe também não estava atrás, as duas formavam um par de jóias raras por assim dizer, estando lado-a-lado aumentou mais ainda a curiosidade dos repórteres e fotógrafos querendo saber quais eram os segredos de mãe e filha e como faziam para ficar tão belas e joviais. As duas mulheres respondiam tudo com muita cordialidade, sem jamais revelar nada muito íntimo. Entendiam bem como a mídia funcionava e sabiam escapar de boas cascas de banana.

××× 

Na entrada do jardim, Johnny chegou bufando, queria o mais rápido possível encontrar Taeil e entender o porquê de ter sido feito de idiota. Precisava saber o que aquele homem andava tramando, conhecia bem a peça. Os repórteres o notaram assim que botou os pés no jardim, mas John Seo foi mais rápido, desvencilhando-se de todos e rumando para uma mesa que lhe chamou a atenção. Mark e Donghyuck comiam e bebiam à vontade na mesa. Johnny olhou para o lado e viu que um homem de cabelo vermelho bebia ao lado dos dois, mas o ignorou, aproximando-se.

— Ei Mark! Você viu o Taeil? — perguntou tão apressado que acabou assustando-se ao ver aquela figura de cabelo vermelho em sua frente.

— Eu estou aqui, não me reconheceu? — o ruivo indagou, sorrindo.

— Vo-você pintou o cabelo de vermelho? 

Johnny estava chocado, jamais imaginara que Moon Taeil pintasse o cabelo daquela cor tão chamativa.

— Sim, gostou?

Mark e Donghyuck olharam para aquela cena e não conseguiram se conter, rindo alto daqueles dois. Johnny ficou vermelho e parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. 

— E você saiu mais cedo pra isso? — Johnny sentou ao lado dele na mesa, atacando os doces em uma cesta. — Ficou horrível! — exclamou.

O ruivo o seguiu com o olhar, a testa franzida, bufando de raiva.

— Você tá querendo levar um tiro bem no meio da cara não é Seo John? Desde quando eu lhe devo satisfações das coisas que faço?

— Tá, não quero saber disso. — bateu as mãos pra tirar o resquício de açúcar dos doces. — Mas não acredito que me deixou perder viagem ao te buscar para essa bendita festa!

— Eu quis vir por minha conta mesmo, você não é meu pai para me buscar em todos os lugares. Já disse que ver sua cara é estressante demais já, tsc tsc! — Taeil se calou, afastando a bandeja e pegando o restante dos doces.

— Ei! Eu queria comer sabia? — Donghyuck murmurou, indignado.

Johnny ia falar mais, mas achou melhor permanecer calado. A última vez que quis discutir com o baixinho por mais tempo, os dois quase se mataram. Apenas sentou-se à mesa e por ali ficou.

Garçons chegaram com champanhe e os quatro aproveitaram para pegar mais bebidas. No outro lado do salão, na parte de fora mais precisamente, Nakamoto Yuta sai de uma limousine um pouco acanhado, mas segurando a respiração e um sorriso ao ver tantas fotos suas sendo tiradas. Não queria estar ali, não era o seu ambiente, mas não pôde deixar o motorista esperando lá fora. No fim se arrumou e seguiu para a festa, mesmo a contragosto. 

Enquanto diversos repórteres e fotógrafos passavam por ele, tentando uma entrevista, o rapaz correu para se esquivar e assim já se viu na entrada daquele jardim enorme e cheio de pessoas. Um misto de raiva, falta de ar e admiração foram sentidos. Yuta andou um pouco mais e viu _ele_ , Jung Yunoh, o homem que mexia com todos os seus sentidos. Falava com alguns repórteres e algumas mulheres se aproximaram. Nakamoto mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que Jaehyun era um homem requisitado, mas não podia deixar de sentir um certo ciúmes de todos. Sempre cercado de mulheres, com fama de pegador de todas, mas às escondidas fodia com os homens.

Yuta aproximou-se devagar dos repórteres e observou bem aquele rosto angelical. Jaehyun era um Deus grego, não dava para negar, a mídia falava e as revistas de moda também. Vestido com um terno branco clássico, o peito um pouco à mostra e o cabelo rosado penteado para cima só o deixavam mais bonito ainda. Yuta não podia parar de olhar e foi nisso que se ferrou ao ter o olhar de Yunoh no seu. Suas pernas quase vacilaram, mas se manteve firme a encará-lo. Jaehyun era um destruidor de corações nato, e enquanto terminava de falar com os repórteres, mostrou o seu melhor sorriso, aquele sorriso que acabava de vez com o japonês.

Jaehyun terminou sua entrevista e se despediu de todos com uma reverência típica. Yuta riu baixinho ao ver o quanto o modelo se esforçava para parecer um santo na frente de todos, mas logo esse riso se perdeu ao vê-lo andar em sua direção, parecia que seu ar havia acabado e Yuta tentou se segurar em pé. 

Jung Jaehyun passou os dedos por seus cabelos rosados e arrumou bem sua gravata. Os olhos continuaram vidrados em seu objeto de desejo. Yuta queria fugir dali, não era seguro que os vissem juntos naquela festa, peegou um copo de vinho que um garçom ofereceu e desviou o olhar, observando as mesas e todas as pessoas que conversam animadas, mas foi impossível quando sentiu um suspiro perto de seu ouvido.

— Me encontre no banheiro em vinte minutos. — ouviu aquela voz que tanto amava dizer, fazendo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Olhou para Jaehyun, mas ele já seguia a passos rápidos até o local combinado.

Yuta deixou seu copo em qualquer lugar, respirou fundo e andou um pouco ainda pelo salão, precisava fingir que nada havia acontecido. Depois passaria no banheiro, como quem não quer nada.

××× 

Taeyong se divertia comendo bastante em uma mesa perto de Johnny e de seus amigos no meio daquele jardim. 

— E aí Johnny? Quando será o pronunciamento? — Taeyong perguntou.

Johnny verificou seu relógio e sorriu, encarando o amigo.

— Em exatos cinco minutos!

— Ansiosa para ver. — Seulgi disse, tomando um gole de champanhe e encarando Johnny, que parecia alheio em seu próprio mundo por um momento.

— Faz muito tempo que não vemos o pai de Johnny, espero que ele esteja em seu juízo perfeito para tomar essa decisão louca de passar tudo para o nome do filho. — Ten comentou baixinho.

Seulgi riu, tentando disfarçar.

— Cuidado com o que fala, sabe que o garoto é meio louco né?

— Tal pai, tal filho. — Taeyong disse. — James John Seo nunca foi o cara mais são das ideias. O que se sabe é que ele cometeu diversas coisas que nem imaginamos.

— Eu sou um inocente na frente dele. — Ten respondeu, rindo e levantando sua taça de champanhe.

A banda parou de tocar e um mestre de cerimônias surgiu no palco montado no meio do jardim.

— Boa noite convidados! Nós estamos aqui para dar as boas-vindas a todos vocês! 

Todos responderam em uníssono o boa noite de forma animada. O homem sorriu e então tornou a falar.

— Como sabem, também daremos as boas-vindas para o nosso anfitrião, que retornou de Paris para nos dar ótimas notícias hoje! Recebam nosso ilustre. James John Seo! 

James Seo surgiu com a esposa de dentro do enorme casarão, em um tapete vermelho enorme, que se estendia até o palco. Com toda sua pompa e sendo ovacionado por todos, deu um beijo na testa da esposa e subiu ao palco, seu sorriso era contagiante como o do filho e todos sentiram-se radiantes com sua presença. As câmeras e os fotógrafos se voltaram para o poderoso homem.

“Boa noite! Como bem sabem, os empreendimentos S&J estão se expandindo a cada novo dia. Nossos negócios saíram da Ásia e hoje temos uma parte deles sendo gerenciados na Europa, Oceania e logo mais, América. Trabalhamos com moda, e moda segura, socioambiental e livre de escravidão. Nossos colaboradores são bem pagos e trabalham dignamente para fazer com que artigos de luxo possam ir para as mãos de vocês, vocês mesmos que estão aqui hoje. — Ouviu-se a risada de algumas pessoas. — Mas, lembrando que a S&J também está nos lugares mais pobres, ajudando a quem mais precisa. Nossos trabalhos em áreas mais pobres, visando a educação e cursos profissionalizantes estão crescendo a cada dia. E é com todo esse orgulho, de ver que estamos crescendo e buscando melhorar todos os dias, que anuncio minha aposentadoria. No entanto, não posso esquecer que em minha família, a tradição e o legado permanece em todas as gerações. A S&J já existe há quase cem anos. Começou com meu avô, meu pai, comigo. E hoje eu passo a administração total a meu querido filho, Johnny Seo!”

O homem aplaudiu e chamou seu filho, sorrindo ao ver as palmas de todos os presentes. Johnny cumprimentou os amigos próximos e até Taeil, que mesmo a contragosto, o parabenizou. Olhou ao redor para todos que sorriam alegres, e seguiu para o palco, feliz demais para conter seu sorriso. Ao subir, abraçou o pai com força e respirou fundo.

— Boa noite a todos. Quero dizer que estou muito feliz de ver que meu pai confia o suficiente em mim para administrar boa parte de seu legado. Quero que esse legado prospere cada vez mais, fazendo de tudo, até aliando-me aos ditos “inimigos”. — disse, fazendo o sinal de aspas com a mão, o que fez todos rirem alto. Johnny encarou Taeil com um riso enviesado, arteiro, com pensamentos impuros demais dentro de si em relação ao ruivo. — Bom, agora que dei meus agradecimentos, fiquem livres para me parabenizar aqui no palco também!

Algumas pessoas correram até o palco, desejar coisas boas para o mais novo CEO de uma empresa trazia coisa boas. 

Ser CEO é uma responsabilidade e tanto, mas Johnny sabia ser capaz de gerenciar. Estava orgulhoso de si e por mais que não fosse gerenciar toda a empresa, boa parte dela já era dele. Em questão de tempo teria tudo para si e não deixaria que aquela mulher que se casou com seu pai tomasse o que é seu.

— Ei vocês vão lá na frente falar? — Mark perguntou, terminando de tomar seu whisky.

— Eu vou. — Donghyuck respondeu.

Taeil sorriu malino, já um pouco alto da bebida.

— Ah, essa eu não perco por nada. — disse, levantando da cadeira, ainda com aquele riso arteiro em seus lábios.

Mark observou bem Taeil e balançou a cabeça. 

— Isso não vai dar certo.

Donghyuck riu e deu de ombros, queria mesmo ver o show acontecer, precisava de umas risadas. Na mesa ao lado, Taeyong ao ver que Moon Taeil se dirigia ao palco gargalhou alto.

— Do que você ri tanto? — Seulgi foi a primeira a perguntar.

— Olhem ali! — Ten apontou ao longe e os outros dois viraram para ver o motivo da risada. — Não acredito que o Taeil vai mesmo falar alguma coisa.

— Ele vai é armar mais um de seus shows pra cima do Johnny, vai vendo. — Taeyong respondeu.

— Agora essa festa tá ficando mais interessante. — Seulgi se virou, não perderia aquilo por nada. 

  
  



	3. Capítulo 03

**O Homem Duplicado**

**Capítulo 03**

Johnny já havia terminado seu discurso e uma leva de convidados podiam subir ao palco para dar seus agradecimentos e parabenizar os anfitriões. Todo mundo animado demais e alguns já haviam bebido um bocado até aquela altura, mas a diversão era contar algumas piadas e depois parabenizar Johnny.

Yuta estava sentado em uma das mesas e achava tudo aquilo chato demais. Olhou para a hora em seu celular e alarmou-se ao ver que os vinte minutos já haviam passado. Correu então pelo jardim e entrou no casarão, observando os detalhes daquela enorme sala de visitas. Não era atoa que os Seo eram uma das famílias mais ricas de Seul. Só aquela casa dava umas cinco da sua. Um salão enorme, com uma mesa ao canto, com comida e bebida à vontade. Decoração luxuosa nas cortinas que Yuta pensou consigo que deveriam ser do melhor tecido. Um tapete vermelho estava por ali na entrada, foi por ele que James Seo havia saído acompanhado da esposa.

Continuou a andar devagar, mas um homem com terno preto e fones pequenos no ouvido apareceu em sua frente, assustando-o. Pensou logo que deveria ser um dos seguranças da festa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? O baile ainda não começou. 

— Eu… estou procurando o banheiro.

— É para lá. — o segurança disse, apontando para um corredor à direita.

— Obrigado. — Yuta agradeceu e desviou seu caminho, retornando para o corredor.

Entrou no corredor e se impressionou com toda a iluminação. As paredes pintadas de amarelo, ajudavam a contrastar com a iluminação branca. Andou mais um pouco e logo já estava no banheiro; enorme por sinal, um espelho gigante decorava uma das paredes, que dava para ter uma vista do corpo inteiro. Olhou para as pias e ficou embasbacado com a riqueza de detalhes em dourado, tanto na pia como nas torneiras. De um lado dava para ver as cabines e do outro os vasos sanitários. Yuta encostou na pia e ficou lá, esperando.

— Pensei que não fosse vir. 

Yuta ajeitou sua postura ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida. Olhou para trás e viu Jaehyun sair de uma das cabines com aquele sorriso característico que só ele tinha, e que deixava o jovem Nakamoto transtornado. Mas, não iria se intimidar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social e olhou sério para o modelo.

— Sabes que não deveria estar aqui. — disse, seguro de si. — Eu cuido dos seus negócios, não sou pago para ficar me divertindo em festas. 

Jaehyun passou os dedos pelo cabelo sedoso e encarou bem Yuta, como se o estivesse estudando.

— Você não foi pago para vir aqui. Sabe disso não é? 

Yuta engoliu em seco. Não, não era pago para estar ali, e no fim das contas nem sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Era arriscado demais para os negócios de Yunoh e sua família. Os Jung eram uma das famílias que haviam ficado rica por todos serem famosos. Jung Jaehyun era o príncipe de Seul, modelo, ator, cantor e o que mais todos quisessem que ele fosse. Um Deus grego intocado e que não cometia erros. Seus pais eram músicos famosos e sua mãe foi modelo por muitos anos. Suas irmãs mais velhas também eram famosas por serem modelos e atrizes renomadas, ganhando diversos prêmios de atuação e vendendo diversas cópias de discos. Os Jung além disso eram donos de boates e clubes noturnos por toda Seul. Era o negócio que mais dava lucro para a família. Jaehyun havia assumido tudo naquele ano e a pose de homem perfeito poderia cair por terra caso alguém descobrisse.

— Não… não fui. — respondeu quase sem voz.

Jaehyun se aproximou mais e estendeu a mão. Yuta sabia o que ele queria chamando-o para aquele lugar, só Deus sabia o quanto queria bater aquela porta e fingir que não o conhecia, desistir do trabalho e sumir. Mas não conseguia, estava hipnotizado. Segurou a mão alheia e Jaehyun apontou para a cabine em um gesto mudo, com riso safado estampado nos lábios. Entraram rapidamente e quando menos percebeu estava sendo beijado no pescoço.

— Você não tem juízo mesmo né Yunoh!? — Yuta exclamou, não conseguindo parar de sorrir ao sentir o corpo de Jaehyun tão junto ao seu. Aquele perfume era uma das coisas mais gostosas que já sentira. 

— Eu não preciso de juízo, preciso de você. 

Jaehyun encostou o japonês na parede com pressa, deslizando as mãos suavemente por todo seu tronco e parando em sua cintura. Yuta abafou um gemido só com aquele toque, não queria ser tão fraco assim com aquelas investidas tão simples, mas não conseguia se conter. Jaehyun enfiou as duas mãos por dentro da calça apertada do Nakamoto e apertou bem sua bunda, sentindo a textura da cueca box e ouviu um gemido rouco em seu ouvido. Yuta também não podia ficar parado, colocou as mãos na nuca alheia e levou seus lábios até o pescoço de Jaehyun, que grunhiu baixinho. Nesses momentos mais íntimos Yuta sempre pensava como se estivesse em um sonho bom demais para ser verdade, no entanto sabia que uma hora precisava acordar e encarar a realidade. O momento não era o mais apropriado. Alguém podia entrar a qualquer minuto naquele banheiro e ouvir os gemidos altos dos dois se o negócio entre eles esquentasse muito.

Jaehyun encarou Yuta por um segundo e segurou seu rosto, beijando-o com urgência. Parecia que o tempo para aqueles dois era curto demais e eles precisavam aproveitar cada segundo juntos. Sentindo seu corpo responder as investidas, Yuta mordeu o lábio alheio com força e sentiu o corpo tremer quando ouviu os gemidos do modelo. Jaehyun retirou as mãos da bunda do japonês, e subiu-as para o zíper daquela calça social que queria arrancar desde que o vira vestido nela. No entanto, Yuta o parou com destreza.

— O que foi? — questionou, um pouco atordoado.

— Não vamos transar aqui. — disse Yuta com firmeza, e sem dizer mais nada saiu da cabine às pressas. Deixando Jaehyun cheio de tesão sozinho.

×××

Taeil havia tomado algumas bebidas, não lembrava ao certo a quantidade, mas sóbrio mesmo não estava há um bom tempo. Seu objetivo no entanto, era subir naquele palco e falar algumas verdade na cara de toda aquela escória que ali se encontrava, e de quebra contar um pouco sobre o Johnny que ninguém conhecia. Só queria que aquela fila andasse mais rápido. John Suh tinha mesmo tantos admiradores assim?

— Acho melhor você desistir de fazer o que quer Taeil. — ouviu a voz perto de seu lóbulo e ao virar viu quem era.

Franziu a testa, desconfiado.

— O que você acha que vou fazer Lee Taeyong? — cruzou os braços, virando de frente para ele.

— Não sei… Talvez tentar sabotar a noite do Johnny?

Taeil ao ouvir aquilo só conseguiu gargalhar alto. 

— Não se preocupa, no máximo quero causar uma vergonha nele.

Taeyong nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ali permaneceu. Taeil virou-se de volta para seu lugar e sorriu, era o próximo da fila.

— E quero dizer que seu pai fez uma ótima escolha o colocando-o como o mais novo CEO claro… Você é um exemplo a ser seguido… — um senhor de meia idade estava falando, fazendo Taeil se contorcer por dentro.

— Muito obrigado senhor Takeshi. — Johnny agradeceu despedindo-se do homem e olhando para o próximo que subia. 

Taeil sorria como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta, mas Johnny não era nada ingênuo. O ruivo ajeitou o terno com maestria e encarou bem aquele homem de olhar travesso. Não sabia bem como definir seus sentimentos naquele momento, um misto de raiva e ódio? Talvez fosse isso mesmo.

Virou-se para todos e sorriu. 

— Boa noite! Já que sou o último a desejar os parabéns ao Johnny, vou fechar com chave de ouro! — disse, ouvindo algumas risadas.

— Olha bem o que vai dizer. — Johnny rosnou com os dentes cerrados e Taeil quis rir.

Envolveu a cintura do maior com o braço esquerdo e apertou bem no local. Johnny olhou bem para Taeil e mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando a cobra dar o bote.

— Bem, como todos sabem eu sou um dos Moon e nós éramos inimigos mortais dos Seo há muitos anos, mas hoje quero dizer como isso tudo começou! — a atenção de todos se voltou para o discurso de Taeil. — Se tem uma coisa que eu e minha família prezamos é a palavra de um homem e os Seo nunca foram esse tipo de pessoa! Eles não são confiáveis! 

Algumas pessoas passaram a rir, outras colocaram as mãos no rosto, surpresas com as revelações. James Seo olhava para aquele show e só queria acabar com tudo. Taeil olhou para aquele circo todo e voltou a falar seu discurso.

— Johnny é a pior pesso-

— Então pessoal! Moon Taeil é muito brincalhão como bem sabem! — Johnny gritou, interrompendo o ruivo que já brigava pelo microfone enquanto as pessoas se acabavam de rir. — Mas tem uma coisa que nenhum de vocês sabe! Isso tudo é uma brincadeira pra mostrar como eu estou me aliando aos ditos “inimigos”. 

Johnny apontou para um Taeil raivoso enquanto todos gargalhavam. 

— Eu e o Taeil estamos noivos e vamos nos casar em breve!

— O quê? — Taeil gritou.

— É o quê? — Taeyong que estava perto do palco também gritou.

A imprensa se chocou, os fotógrafos passaram a tirar mais fotos, os jornalistas correram para o palco e passaram a gritar querendo respostas imediatas, e foram empurrados pelos seguranças, a pedido de Johnny. Não queria ter que lidar com jornalistas em um momento como esse.

James Seo levantou, espantado com a revelação que nem ele sabia. Joohyun e Soomin ficaram um pouco surpresas também. Joohyun principalmente, por não saber quase nada sobre o meio irmão.

— É isso pessoal! Depois darei mais informações sobre isso. — Johnny disse, agarrando um Taeil histérico em cima daquele palco. — Agora o baile vai começar! Estejam à vontade para seguir para o salão. — Terminou de dizer e desceu do palco segurando Taeil e praticamente empurrando-o para que andasse.

Enquanto todos iam para o salão os dois foram para uma sala reservada que ficava no jardim. Taeil não parou nem um minuto de xingar Johnny pelo caminho. Os outros os seguiram um pouco mais atrás, precisavam saber que história de noivado era aquela.

— Você vai dizer amanhã mesmo para todos os jornais que isso é a maior mentira que você já contou em toda a sua vida!

Entraram na sala e Taeil ainda estava puto, andando para todos os lados e xingando baixinho. Os outros rapazes surgiram logo mais e entraram na sala.

— Foi a primeira coisa que se passou em minha cabeça, ou eu falava isso ou teria que fazer algo pior para calar sua boca!

— Tipo o quê? — Taeil disse, chegando perto de Johnny e encarando-o com os olhos em brasa.

— Ah sei lá!

Taeyong apenas estava observando em silêncio. Johnny era mesmo um sacana de marca maior. Mark e Hyuck não conseguiam conter as risadas, aqueles dois eram mesmo um belo casal como sempre diziam.

— Eu… eu vou te matar! — Taeil gritou, avançando no pescoço de Johnny e desferindo um soco em seu rosto. Os outros rapazes avançaram nos dois e os separaram. Taeyong e Mark seguraram Taeil com pressa antes que ele tentasse mais alguma coisa.

— Ei! Vocês não podem brigar! — Seulgi disse. — Será possível que eu tenho que ser a única sensata aqui?

— Eu não quero mais saber de nada! Esse filho da puta acha que eu não posso matá-lo amanhã mesmo se eu quiser? Pois eu posso! — Taeil continuou a esbravejar.

Johnny tocou nos lábios inchados e levantou o rosto para encarar o ruivo que ainda o xingava. Riu soprado e sentou-se no sofá, cruzando os braços em silêncio.

— Taeil, mantenha a calma homem! Você é o cara mais velho de todos nós e parece a criança mais birrenta na maioria das vezes. — Seulgi brigou mais uma vez.

Taeil respirou fundo e enfim se acalmou, pedindo para ser solto. Taeyong e Mark se afastaram e cruzaram os braços, a espera de mais algum movimento daqueles dois.

— Eu não vou desfazer o que disse. — Johnny falou, dando de ombros. — Depois esses jornalistas irão esquecer tudo isso se a gente não se casar mesmo.

— Jura que eles vão? Você é famoso Johnny! — Taeil gritou. — Amanhã estará estampado em todas as revistas e jornais que o filho de James John Seo é gay!

— O que não é nenhuma mentira. — Johnny riu.

Mark e Hyuck riram, Taeyong permaneceu na sua calado, ao lado de Chenle que nada dizia. Ten e Seulgi balançaram a cabeça, aqueles dois não tinham jeito mesmo.

— Pois que você sustente isso agora, pode ser uma estratégia até que inteligente! Vocês não pensaram nisso? — Seulgi comentou.

Johnny refletiu e sorriu. 

— Até que pode dar certo mesmo.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Jaehyun apareceu na sala, atraindo a atenção de todos.

— Perdi alguma coisa? — perguntou, curioso.

— Nada demais, só o Johnny e o Taeil sendo duas crianças como sempre. — Seulgi respondeu. — Eu vou para o baile, sejam discretos por favor. 

Seulgi saiu da sala com pressa, sendo seguida por Ten e Taeyong. Taeil ajeitou seu terno, olhou para o lado um pouco desorientado e seguiu para a porta.

— Isso ainda não acabou, amanhã a gente vai conversar muito sobre isso. — apontou para Johnny, que balançou a cabeça, concordando. Taeil deu meia-volta e saiu apressado, sendo observado por todos.

— Eu só quero é beber hoje e nada mais. — Chenle se pronunciou, saindo da sala com Mark e Hyuck.

Johnny respirou fundo, passou os dedos pelos lábios inchados do soco que recebeu e soltou um muxoxo baixo. Levantou do sofá e andou, passando por Jaehyun sem dizer nada. 

Yunoh coçou a nuca, encucado. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas se era algo com Taeil e Johnny logo mais descobriria.


	4. Capítulo 04

**O Homem Duplicado**

**Capítulo 04**

O baile estava lotado. A banda tocava um blues arrastado no salão, as pessoas cochichavam sobre os acontecimentos da noite enquanto tomavam seus espumantes. Havia comida à vontade e alguns casais já dançavam animadinhos pela pouca tolerância ao álcool.

Jaehyun estava sentado em uma mesa junto de outros atores e bebia um pouco de whisky com gelo. O assunto da noite era o tal noivado de John Suh com Moon Taeil, que era um rival dos Seo nos negócios. Yunoh já podia imaginar o que poderia ter havido de verdade, aqueles dois não se bicavam e nãos e bicariam nunca, e aquilo cheirava a armação. Mais tarde descobriria de qual dos dois surgiu a ideia maluca. 

Em meio a tantas risadinhas, comida e bebida, Yunoh só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Nakamoto Yuta. Ele havia fugido, tinha ido embora e a vontade de Yunoh era ir até sua casa e tomá-lo em seus braços. Mas sabia que não podia, se tentasse levantar e dizer que iria para casa, seria bombardeado de perguntas do porquê estava saindo tão cedo de uma festa que era importante para sua imagem. Suspirou fundo, olhando para aquele copo transparente e sentindo seu corpo pesar mais sobre a cadeira. Não tinha escolha, o jeito era tentar permanecer ao menos naquela mesa sem ser importunado por alguém nas próximas meia hora.

Chenle fez jus ao que queria, pegava todas a bebidas e as entornava em segundos. Mark e Donghyuck ficaram preocupados com o garoto e passaram a cuidar dele. Seulgi dançava animada no salão com Ten e Taeyong, os três já não tinham mais muita consciência de seus atos e já imaginavam que mais tarde acordariam nus em uma cama. Era sempre assim quando enchiam a cara, mas nem ligavam pra isso, o importante era a diversão daquela noite. 

Moon Taeil sentou-se no bar e ali estava sendo sua diversão; beber e descobrir mil maneiras de como matar John Suh sem ser pego pela polícia. Não podia acreditar que aquele filho da puta havia mesmo inventado aquela história absurda sobre noivado entre os dois. Não estava e nunca iria querer ser noivo de um idiota mimado. Segurou o copo com tanta força que pensou que iria quebrá-lo por causa da raiva que sentia. Taeil bufou alto, engolindo o álcool todo de uma vez. Na manhã seguinte teria vários jornalistas para lidar na porta de sua casa e contaria toda a verdade para eles, não deixaria isso barato. 

Em uma mesa gigante, ao canto do salão, Johnny batia os pés descontroladamente. Seu pai não o dirigiu mais a palavra e o olhava com uma expressão de nojo, o que demonstrava que na manhã seguinte teria que ouvir poucas e boas do velho. Fora Taeil e suas manias de querer estragar tudo. Tinha ciência da imensidão da mentira que havia contado, mas na hora não pensou bem e apenas disse pra se livrar da exposição que com certeza sofreria nas mãos do Moon. Agora teria que arcar com as consequências de dizer que estava noivo de seu rival nos negócios. 

Olhou para os arredores do salão e tentou encontrá-lo com os olhos. Estava preocupado com Taeil, quando ele ficava com raiva, as chances de cometer mais alguma besteira além das que tentou naquela noite eram enorme. O problema é que apesar de seu pai não lhe dirigir mais nem a palavra, não queria que ele saísse da mesa, sabia disso. Os outros acionistas da empresa também o enchiam o saco com conversas sem sentido e bebidas que fingia beber. Não podia simplesmente sair dali, teria que esperar ao menos um dos mais velhos decidir ir embora, o que era quase impossível naquele momento, já que o baile estava mesmo animado.

Tentou oferecer mais bebidas para os mais velhos com o tempo, e quando percebeu que alguns já pareciam mais grogues, levantou com a desculpa de que iria ao banheiro. Correu pelo salão lotado de pessoas alegres demais e olhou em todos os lugares para visualizar aquele baixinho idiota. Esperava que ele já não estivesse cometendo loucuras ou revelando algo sobre sua vida privada a alguém.

Suspirou aliviado ao vê-lo minutos depois dormindo no chão, perto do bar. O homem era tão pequeno que ninguém percebeu que ele estava ali pelo visto. Johnny segurou o riso ao chegar perto e ver que Taeil ainda o xingava baixinho, falando coisas como “seu escroto, vou te matar” e “eu te odeio”. 

— Ele disse alguma coisa grave? — perguntou ao barman, curioso.

O homem branco e sorridente demais inclinou sobre o balcão e riu ao ver Taeil deitado ali.

— Nada demais, só que iria te matar se o visse.

Johnny deu um suspiro, aliviado.

— É de praxe. — explicou com um risinho de canto de boca. 

Esticou as mãos, segurando o Moon e o ergueu com força. Sentindo um pouco suas costas em meio a todo o processo. Já não tinha mais idade para sair carregando gente bêbada por aí.

— Bom, vou levá-lo, obrigado por cuidar dele. — informou, agradecendo com um leve inclinar de cabeça e sendo correspondido pelo barman.

— De nada. — o homem disse sorridente, limpando um dos copos sujos que Taeil usara e os guardando em uma bandeja ao lado de si no balcão.

×××

Johnny ignorou os xingamentos de Taeil e o carregou de lado com certa dificuldade, já que o ruivo não conseguia andar direito. Um dos guardas o ajudou a carregar o homem bêbado quando o viu pelos corredores. O Seo agradeceu de imediato e pegou impulso para segurá-lo ao chegarem nas escadas, subindo os pés do ruivo em cada degrau até chegar no primeiro andar. Johnny agradeceu mais uma vez e dispensou o guarda enfim, seguindo a sós para o quarto com o Moon.

Não que Johnny não estivesse bêbado, sabia que havia exagerado um pouco por causa daqueles acionistas que o empurraram um monte de whisky, mas sua tolerância pelo visto era maior que a de Taeil. Já o conhecia por exagerar em alguns momentos e armar alguns shows quando foram para algumas festas juntos, principalmente quando ficou com raiva de alguém ou não estava em seus melhores dias. Moon Taeil podia ser rancoroso até demais quando queria, e a bebida não era a melhor das opções quando não conseguia esconder seu descontentamento.

— Eu te odeio Johnny, sabia? — Taeil avisou baixinho, assim que acordou.

— Eu sei, eu sei… — Johnny respondeu, parando em frente ao quarto e abrindo a porta. Estava em um impasse entre segurar Taeil ou empurrar a porta. Decidiu por fim encostar o ruivo na parede, e assim conseguiu tirar a chave do bolso e abrir a porta do quarto.

— Mas eu preciso dizer isso quantas vezes forem preciso. — Taeil ainda muito grogue, continuou a dizer, sua voz falhando enquanto escorregava para o lado.

Johnny olhou para aquela cena e quis rir. Os cabelos bagunçados e aquela roupa abarrotada eram engraçados, mas fazia parte do charme do ruivo.

— E eu vou dizer todas as vezes que sei disso. — Johnny respondeu, agarrando Taeil e o puxando para dentro do quarto com certa pressa.

Taeil encarou-o um pouco assustado. 

— Para onde está me levando?

— Para o quarto ora, você precisa dormir, já bebeu demais por hoje.

— Me deixa em paz Johnny! — gritou, tentando se afastar dele com força.

Johnny o ignorou, jogando-o na cama de casal e o cobrindo com o edredom às pressas.

— Fique aí e descanse. Vou pegar água para que possamos nos hidratar.

— Ei! Pega um remédio para dor? Minha cabeça tá péssima.

Johnny riu. 

— Bem lembrado, minha boca tá latejando com o soco que me deu. — disse, saindo apressado.

Taeil encostou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, o quarto estava um pouco escuro e tudo parecia girar cada vez que ele levantava mais a cabeça. Com muito esforço conseguiu alcançar um abajur na mesinha ao lado da cama e assim teve uma visão melhor daquele quarto enorme. Era o quarto de Johnny, sabia disso, mas não sabia se era uma boa ideia estar ali. Olhou para a decoração e se surpreendeu com a organização do lugar, talvez Johnny deixasse o caos em sua vida da porta pra fora daquele quarto, porque ele era o tremendo oposto da personalidade de seu dono, Taeil pensou consigo.

Alguns minutos depois a porta abriu-se e Taeil estava deitado quase dormindo, quando se ergueu no susto. Johnny se aproximou com a jarra de água e a colocou na mesinha ao lado. Sentou-se na cama e começou a tirar o paletó, jogando-o sobre uma cadeira.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui no seu quarto? — Taeil logo perguntou, depois de observar em silêncio os movimentos de Johnny.

— Era o único lugar que eu podia te trazer.

— Já vou logo avisando que estou bêbado e vulnerável, nem tente abusar de mim.

— Credo! Você acha que tenho coragem de fazer isso? — Johnny gargalhou alto. 

Taeil fez um bico, desconfiado. 

— Hmm… não sei, não confio em você…

— Tsc, tsc! — queixou-se, em tom reprovativo. Johnny encheu o copo de água, tomou o remédio e fez a mesma coisa com Taeil, que bebeu em um gole só, pedindo mais água depois.

Quando os dois terminaram de se hidratar, Johnny se aproximou de Taeil.

— Tira esse paletó. — falou, ajudando a puxá-lo. Jogou a peça de roupa no chão mesmo e desligou o abajur, deitando-se ao lado do Moon.

— Ei! Ei! O que tá fazendo aqui?? — Taeil gritou, assustado.

— Eu vou deitar na minha cama ora. — Johnny respondeu, irritado.

— Quê? Sai já daqui! Não vou dormir ao seu lado de jeito nenhum! — Taeil esbravejou, empurrando o maior para fora da cama.

— Não vou sair, é minha cama! Só durmo em meu quarto nessa casa! — Johnny gritou, tentando segurar os braços de Taeil.

E uma guerra começou. Taeil empurrou Johnny para o lado com toda a força que tinha, tentando expulsá-lo da cama, sendo também puxado no processo e quase caindo. Equilibrou-se e voltou ao meio, empurrando o outro rapaz com toda a força que tinha, sentindo seus pulsos doerem pela força com que estavam sendo segurados. A guerra ainda durou por mais alguns minutos, com os dois se estapeando e disputando quem conseguia tirar quem daquele espaço primeiro.

— Sai daqui! — Taeil gritou.

— Não vou!

— Será possível que vou ter que te dar outro soco?

— Não estou nem aí!

Taeil respirou fundo e dessa vez jogou todo o peso do seu corpo para cima de Johnny, ficando por cima dele. A cama se mexeu, fazendo barulho e o edredom junto com os lençóis já estavam todos abarrotados a essa altura. Lá de dentro não dava para ouvir o barulho da festa, o que tornava o barulho dos dois mais alto ainda. Johnny segurou os pulsos de Taeil novamente e o puxou para o lado, deitando por cima dele dessa vez. Os dois se encararam à meia-luz e buscaram o ar para conseguir respirar, já percebendo o quanto haviam se cansado com aquela briguinha de gato e rato.

— Chega Taeil, você está bêbado e eu não vou sair da minha cama só porque você quer. — Johnny disse, encarando o ruivo e respirando fundo. Não dava para ver bem sua fisionomia, mas podia jurar que estava corado.

Taeil em um movimento súbito puxou Johnny pela camisa com força e beijou-o, enfiando a língua com pressa na boca alheia, o que causou um estranhamento bom em ambos. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam e por estarem bêbados a sensação parecia maior. Johnny levou um susto de início e quis afastá-lo com toda a força, mas fraquejou quando Taeil o puxou mais contra si, mordendo seu lábio de leve e acabou cedendo de vez ao beijo, encostando mais seu corpo ao do ruivo e sentindo o quanto ele estava quente. No entanto, Taeil entendeu que aquilo não era certo e ao acordar de seus devaneios, mordeu os lábios de Johnny com força dessa vez, empurrando-o para o lado de modo brusco.

— Caralho seu filho da puta! Porque me mordeu? — Johnny gritou, passando os dedos pelos lábios que pareciam sangrar mais do que nunca agora.

— Você mereceu.

— Porra! Eu levo um soco e uma mordida e você acha que eu mereço tudo isso mesmo?

Taeil riu. 

— Desculpa pelo soco, foi no impulso. — disse. — Mas não peço desculpas pela mordida, você realmente mereceu.

— Ótimo. — Johnny disse, irônico.

— Ótimo. — Taeil repetiu.

— E por que me beijou mesmo? Foi só pra me morder?

— Claro que foi! E pra te tirar de cima de mim! Acha que iria te beijar por outro motivo?

— Sei lá… Talvez porque no fundo você me ama? — Johnny disse, em tom sacana, querendo ver naquela luz fraca se havia causado um constrangimento no ruivo, mesmo que mínimo.

Taeil balançou a cabeça, em negação, ignorando seu rosto vermelho e quente.

— Só se eu estivesse ficando louco! — gritou. — Chega dessa conversa, preciso dormir. — Virou-se e buscou acalmar sua mente e coração que batiam rápidos por causa daquele beijo impulsivo.

Johnny virou-se também e achou melhor tentar dormir, mesmo achando estranho que o cara que estava ao seu lado havia lhe dado um soco, um beijo e uma mordida, tudo na mesma noite. Riu consigo mesmo fechando os olhos, a manhã seguinte seria cheia de mais problemas para lidar.


	5. Capítulo 05

**O Homem Duplicado**

**Capítulo 05**

Jaehyun abriu os olhos emburrado. Virou na cama e se espreguiçou, olhando para o teto que estava metade iluminado pelo sol da manhã. Sentiu a realidade de estar sozinho e soltou um suspiro profundo. Sabia que no fundo era sua culpa por não conseguir se controlar perto do Yuta, mas as vezes não conseguia entendê-lo. Yuta parecia mais distante, se esquivando sempre que podia e arrumando desculpas para fazer outras coisas. 

Nada havia sido planejado entre os dois. Jaehyun o havia contratado por recomendação de sua mãe, que era muito amiga da família Nakamoto. Eles viviam em Osaka, no Japão e eram famosos por seus restaurantes renomados. 

Nakamoto Yuta não precisava daquele emprego, podia voltar para sua cidade natal a hora que quisesse, mas ao ser contratado por Jung Jaehyun naquele fatídico dia chuvoso há três anos, decidira que iria permanecer na Coréia, trabalhando duro para proteger o segredo da família Jung. Jaehyun se lembra especialmente de questioná-lo, se era isso mesmo que ele queria, e no dia ficou feliz ao receber um sim como resposta.

No começo, o relacionamento dos dois era estritamente profissional e parecia até haver um constrangimento, um desconforto aparente entre ambos que todos percebiam, menos eles. Com o tempo e trocas de mensagens que saíram de sérias e profissionais para brincadeiras fora de hora, Jaehyun passou a ir mais vezes na unidade e quando menos percebeu, só ia lá para ver Yuta. Os dois passavam as tardes em conversas animadas, regadas a muito vinho e alguns charutos, sorrisos bobos e flertes. O Jung tentou se afastar, sabia que seria perigoso, mas era a primeira vez que se via realmente encantado e tão interessado sexualmente em um homem.

Numa noite em que os dois ficaram a sós em seu escritório privado na unidade, em meio a mais conversas e bebidas, o primeiro beijo e a primeira noite acabou acontecendo rápido demais. No outro dia Yuta quis pedir demissão e se afastar, ambos sentiram-se confusos com seus sentimentos. Mas passados alguns dias, se viram entregues novamente ao prazer e quanto mais diziam que se afastariam, mais grudados ficavam. Então desde o começo viviam nessa vida dupla. Na gerência da boate, mantendo uma postura profissional na frente de todos e ao mesmo tempo se amando quando anoitecia. Não houve um pacto ou conversa sobre, apenas seguiam o seu próprio ritmo, e Jaehyun já não sabia mais se esse ritmo ainda era o mesmo.

Após refletir sobre muitas coisas, Jaehyun finalmente decidiu levantar da cama. Ainda sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça da bebida que ingeriu na noite anterior, mas um remédio e uma boa hidratação o deixaria melhor. Tomou uma ducha rápida, pegou um remédio na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e correu para a cozinha. 

Um bom tempo depois já estava na estrada, atrás de um bom café para a ressaca da manhã, mas seu pensamento só se mantinha em ver Yuta o mais rápido possível. Comprou o café na Starbucks perto de casa e seguiu para a boate com o copo de café americano e algumas rosquinhas para comer no caminho.

Encostou o carro em um estacionamento privativo e passou por um portão gigante, que dava acesso a um beco que não tinha iluminação nenhuma. Esse era o caminho que precisava fazer todas as vezes que ia em sua unidade. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais tenso sentia-se porque era provável que Yuta estivesse na recepção, treinando o novo funcionário ou então em seu escritório, cuidando da segurança, finanças e eventuais problemas que a casa viesse a sofrer no futuro.

Verificou a hora em seu celular e com o coração batendo rápido no peito entrou na boate. Yuta estava lá como havia pensado. Ao lado do novo recepcionista, o instruindo no computador e falando baixinho com um sorriso sereno. Jaehyun comprimiu os lábios e apertou o café que ainda segurava em suas mãos, sem saber bem o que fazer. 

A boate que Jaehyun administra é um lugar espaçoso e colorido. Logo na entrada fica a recepção, e quem trabalha lá deve saber de tudo com os mínimos detalhes. É um trabalho que exige muita responsabilidade para lidar com tanta gente rica e conhecida e ficar de boca fechada. No salão, algumas mesas ficam ao redor de um pequeno palco, que se estende em uma passarela. Em cima desse palco é onde ocorrem a maioria das apresentações. Ao lado direito há o bar para os solitários e no lado esquerdo um pequeno restaurante. Mais a fundo, por trás do palco é onde ficam os quartos, caso algum ricaço queira uma noite de prazer. Ao final dos quartos também são encontradas as mesas de apostas clandestinas. Em todo o espaço há guardas para proteger os colaboradores, principalmente em frente aos quartos. Jaehyun não permite que algo de ruim aconteça. Se alguma mulher ou homem se sentirem em apuros no meio de algum serviço sexual, conseguem pedir ajuda apertando um dos vários botões de socorro espalhados pelo quarto. O crápula é então escorraçado e posto para fora do estabelecimento. Jaehyun não fica preocupado. Não tem nada a perder já que muitos desses homens ricos não conseguem denunciar ou falar a respeito, por vergonha. A grande maioria são políticos que condenam esse atos, mas por trás estão todos os dias lá, aproveitando dos prazeres da carne e gastando dinheiro de seus eleitores.

Jaehyun ainda o observava e quando Yuta se levantou e percebeu ele lá parado em frente a porta, engoliu em seco por um momento. Jaehyun tomou o restante do café todo e o jogou no lixo, se aproximando da recepção.

— Bom dia! — cumprimentou, com um sorriso meio xoxo. O novato levantou os olhos e sorriu ao ver Jaehyun ali. É um rapaz novo, deve ter entre vinte e vinte cinco anos, que veio do interior da China para trabalhar especificamente ali. — Vim ver como as coisas andam por aqui.

— Bom dia Senhor Jaehyun! Eu estou aprendendo tudo muito bem. — Ele disse, apontando para Yuta. — Ele me ensinou tudo com muito afinco.

Jaehyun encarou o rapaz que sorria de ponta a ponta e desviou o olhar para Yuta, que o encarou de volta com uma expressão nada amigável.

— É? — Ele respondeu, ainda encarando Yuta. Os dois pareciam teimar em não desviar seus olhares — Bom saber disso. 

— Sim! Yuta disse que eu consigo começar hoje inclusive.

Jaehyun assentiu, surpreso. Ele enfim desviou o olhar e se aproximou mais da recepção.

— Que coisa boa! Você vai se sair bem Xiao Jun. — Ele falou, voltando a encarar o Nakamoto. — E você, como está hoje? — Ousou em perguntar.

Yuta sorri, e Jae sabe que é um sorriso malicioso.

— Estou ótimo Jaehyun. — disse, cruzando os braços. — E você? Dormiu bem essa noite? Aposto que sim.

Jaehyun travou, engolindo em seco. Era claro e evidente que Yuta o provocaria dessa forma e ele quase esqueceu sua boa postura para jogar tudo na cara do outro rapaz que sorria de modo vitorioso em sua frente, mas manteve sua sanidade, assentindo e lhe devolvendo um sorriso.

— Dormi muito bem, obrigado. — respondeu entredentes. — Vou para o escritório, preciso assinar algumas papeladas que chegaram aqui. Só me chame mais tarde para o almoço e para a reunião.

Yuta nada diz e observa Jaehyun ir para sua sala. Ele sabe que não vai poder fugir dele por muito tempo, mas fica aliviado de poder se ocupar com outra coisa por enquanto. Yuta respira fundo e volta a instruir o novo recepcionista.

**xxx**

Taeil sentia que não está nada bem, sua cabeça girava muito e ele achava que podia vomitar a qualquer minuto. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o lado. Ao ver Johnny esparramado ao seu lado e roncando alto, quase solta um grito do baita susto que leva. É aí que ele se tocou de que na noite anterior houve o jantar, do soco que deu no rosto do Seo e lembrou principalmente do beijo dos dois naquela cama, antes de adormecerem pelo cansaço. 

Ele levantou e sacudiu Johnny, que estava custando a acordar. Mas após várias tentativas e de quase lhe dar outro murro, o homem acabou se revirando em meio aos lençóis.

— Caralho Johnny! Acorda logo porra!

— Ahn? O que foi? — Ele falou, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

— Acorda logo! Ainda temos muito o que fazer hoje.

Taeil verificou seu celular, vendo que já são quase duas da tarde e eles precisavam se arrumar para a reunião da neocity. Johnny levantou, sentindo dor pelo corpo todo. Consequências de carregar e lutar com um homem insuportável de bêbado.

— Bom dia para você também, Moon Taeil.

Taeil não o responde e desce da cama, percebendo que está sem sua calça.

— O que você fez comigo hein Johnny?

Johnny, que ainda está processando que acordou, olha para Taeil sem saber o que ele está falando.

— Se você tiver feito algo comigo eu te mato.

— Eu respiro e você quer me matar Taeil, não é novidade pra mim. — Johnny respondeu, dando de ombros e levantando da cama. — Sua calça deve tá por aí, eu só tirei o seu terno e a gravata porque estava apertada.

Taeil resmunga baixinho e procura sua calça pelo chão, achando-a perto da porta e se perguntando como ela fora parar ali. Quando termina de vestir escuta umas batidas na porta e se assusta, voltando para perto da cama. Johnny passa os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados e solta um suspiro, sabendo exatamente quem deve estar ali.

— Abre essa porta, eu sei que você está aqui Johnny! Tá cheio de repórteres aqui em frente e todos querem saber sobre a merda que você disse ontem!

Eles escutam a voz do Senhor Seo. Taeil coça a nuca, se sentindo estressado com aquela situação e lembrando da mentira deslavada que Johnny inventou sobre o noivado deles.

— O que você vai fazer agora hein? — Taeil perguntou, em um fio de voz.

— Vai pro banheiro que eu falo com ele! — Johnny disse, gesticulando para que Taeil se esconda.

Taeil corre para o banheiro e Johnny corre para a porta, abrindo-a com certa pressa. A expressão de seu pai não é das melhores.

— Boa tarde, pai.

— Trate de tomar um banho e tirar aqueles repórteres daqui.

— Pode deixar, estou descendo.

O homem sai a passos pesados e Johnny respira um pouco mais aliviado. Ele segue para a janela e se surpreende ao ver que há muitos jornalistas parados, gravando matérias e alguns estão pregados no portão, querendo entrar. 

Ele respira fundo e segue para o banheiro. Johnny escancara a porta e vê Taeil está urinando. Ele se vira assustado e se veste sua calça, olhando com ódio para o maior.

— Além de idiota, é mal educado que não espera a gente fazer nossas necessidades direito. — Taeil disse, seguindo para a pia, precisava lavar seu rosto.

Johnny gargalhou alto, entrando no banheiro sem se importar e começou a tirar a roupa.

— Já sei que você nem liga mesmo. — Disse, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

Johnny tirou a camiseta que usava e olhou para Taeil antes dele sair do banheiro.

— Não ligo, mas preciso dizer que sua bunda é muito bonita.

O sangue subiu e Taeil fechou as mãos, querendo mais do que nunca dar outro soco naquele rosto bonito. Mas se contém, respirando fundo.

— Obrigado. A sua também não é nada mal. — respondeu, sorrindo malicioso e saindo do banheiro em seguida.

Quando Johnny saiu do banheiro de toalha, Taeil o olhou dos pés à cabeça.

— Hmm, tá querendo me ver pelado mesmo hein?

— Vai se vestir logo idiota. — Taeil respondeu, jogando um travesseiro nele. — Você precisa me ajudar a sair daqui sem ser visto.

— Quando eu descer e estiver falando com os jornalistas, vou ligar para o meu motorista ir te pegar lá atrás.

Taeil assentiu e Johnny foi até seu closet e pegou a primeira camisa e a calça jeans que viu, seguindo para o banheiro. 

Um bom tempo depois os dois já estavam descendo. Johnny pela parte da frente e Taeil pela parte de trás, vestindo uma máscara para não ser reconhecido. 

Johnny correu para os repórteres e odiou toda aquela algazarra. Quando eles o viram, passaram a gritar, fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas.

— Vou responder todos com calma se pararem de falar ao mesmo tempo! — Johny gritou, estressado. Ele pegou o celular e passou uma mensagem para seu motorista, pedindo que fosse buscar Taeil.

Do outro lado, Taeil estava escondido atrás da porta da cozinha, esperando o carro aparecer ali. A única coisa que mais queria agora era tomar um bom banho, descansar um pouco e seguir para a reunião mais tarde.

Se alarmou quando viu o carro importado e de vidro fumê surgir, e correu para dentro com pressa, fechando a porta e respirando um pouco aliviado. Tinha certeza que não o pegaram ali. Mandou uma mensagem para Johnny quando o carro arrancou com tudo e finalmente o tirou de dentro da casa. 

Na frente do jardim Johnny ao ler a mensagem, sorriu malicioso e olhou para os repórteres, mandando todos irem embora e prometendo uma coletiva logo mais para explicar tudo com os mínimos detalhes. Deu tchau e saiu do jardim, percebendo que muitos ficaram decepcionados, se dispersando enfim. 

Entrou na sala e esbarrou com Irene, que o olhou com surpresa. 

— Oh! Boa tarde Johnny.

Johnny fechou a cara, encarando aquela mulher.

— Boa tarde.

— Já almoçou? 

— Ainda não.

A mulher se aproximou dele e sorriu.

— Tem comida na geladeira, se quiser posso pedir para te servirem.

Johnny franziu o cenho, achando aquele tratamento esquisito. Se aproximou mais dela e a encarou com seu olhar mais sério.

— Olha aqui, Irene. Eu não te conheço, e nem faço questão de te conhecer. — afirmou. — E também nem quero beleza? Não gosto de você.

Ela franziu o cenho, parecendo surpresa com a sinceridade, mas riu.

— Tudo bem, só que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai parar de me julgar e vai querer me conhecer.

Johnny bufou alto e nada disse, saindo da sala e voltando para seu quarto, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.


	6. Capítulo 06

**O Homem Duplicado**

**Capítulo 06**

  
  


Taeil chegou em sua casa e logo tratou de tomar um bom banho. Com muita sorte havia conseguido despistar os paparazzi e estava mais tranquilo quanto a esse assunto. Ainda era cedo e antes da reunião da Neocity, faria algumas ligações importantes, incluindo para seu advogado, precisava de algumas orientações caso Johnny enchesse seu saco de novo com essa história absurda de casamento. Iria contar a verdade para todo mundo e não estava nem aí. 

Ao sair do banheiro, trocou de roupa e seguiu para a cozinha, um café da manhã bem reforçado seria ótimo para aguentar aquela segunda-feira agitada. Quando entrou na cozinha havia um prato já preparado, com um recado da cozinheira para ele. Taeil sorriu, achando fofo. Dona Yeon sempre tivera todo um cuidado com ele desde que era criança, e mesmo depois de adulto ela continuava o mimando com sua deliciosa comida. Taeil dizia que ela podia tirar férias e viver na tranquilidade que merecia, mas ela ainda queria trabalhar naquela enorme casa e cozinhar para a família Moon, mesmo que fosse só para o filho, praticamente, já que a irmã aparecia lá apenas em alguns momentos para visitar o irmão mais novo.

Sentou na mesa e passou a apreciar a comida antes de dar a primeira garfada. Taeil colocou a omelete na boca e fechou os olhos ao lembrar de sua infância e desses momentos de refeição com seus pais e sua irmã. Gostava de lembrar dos momentos bons que teve ao lado dos dois, mesmo que alguns já tenham sido há tanto tempo. 

Sua mãe morreu quando ainda era adolescente e precisou aguentar por um bom tempo seu pai se transformar em um cara ranzinza e por quem mais teve raiva do que amor. No entanto, sabia que eram sentimentos vagos e que quando seu pai faleceu, também há dois anos atrás, sentiu profundamente a dor. Precisou ser forte junto de sua irmã e teve que aprender a sobreviver nesse mundo de cobras e gente de todo o tipo. Ainda estava aprendendo, mas seguia todos os dias tentando ser melhor e fazer o melhor para si e para os outros.

— O que faz aqui? — Ouviu a voz dizer.

Taeil olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver quem era. 

— E você, o que faz aqui? Nem lembro mais qual foi a última vez que te vi.

— Precisava ver meu irmão e saber como ele tá. — Ela disse, se aproximando mais e Taeil levantou da mesa, erguendo os braços a espera de um abraço.

— Como está o maridão e os filhos, Yuri? — Taeil perguntou perto de seu ouvido ao envolvê-la em seu abraço.

— Estão muito bem, perguntando sobre você o tempo todo. — Yuri disse ao se afastar. — Inclusive agora perguntam mais do que nunca depois de verem as últimas notícias de você com a família Seo.

Taeil balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu uma gargalhada. 

— Aquela mentira? Johnny ainda me paga por isso.

Yuri franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

— É mentira mesmo? Porque as revistas só falam disso, inclusive do fato de você ter saído hoje pela manhã de lá.

Taeil travou, tentando processar aquela informação.

— O quê? Como assim? — Andou de um lado para o outro, sentindo o nervosismo lhe atingir. — Mas eu fiz uma fuga tão rápida que não daria para ninguém me ver…

— Então você saiu de lá mesmo? — Ele deu um grito, um pouco animada demais. — Eu pensei que você seria mais discreto com seus namoros.

Taeil gesticulou desesperado para a irmã tentando tirar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça.

— Não! Não é nada disso que você pensa. Nós não temos nada, de verdade.

— Mas admitiu que dormiu lá. — retrucou para provocar.

Taeil engoliu em seco, baixando a cabeça e bagunçando os cabelos com o tremendo estresse que estava passando.

— É complicado. Depois eu sento e converso com você sobre isso com mais calma, Yuri. — Taeil disse, tocando gentilmente nos ombros da irmã e depositando um beijo em sua testa. — Agora eu preciso descansar um pouco e organizar algumas coisas. Mais tarde tenho uma reunião importante.

— Vai lá. — Ela respondeu ao ver o irmão sair apressado da cozinha. — Vê se vem me visitar um dia desses ou te arranco a cabeça.

Taeil sorriu, levantando a mão em um sinal de _“ok”_ enquanto seguia pelo corredor longo até seu quarto.

**xxx**

  
  


O horário da reunião estava se aproximando e Johnny terminava de se trocar. Já havia feito muita coisa desde cedo, ligando para fornecedores e fechando negócios que poderiam ser arriscados para qualquer um, menos para Youngho. Queria que sua nova mercadoria chegasse com sucesso e sem problemas no país, e esse era um dos assuntos que iria tratar na reunião.

Pegou a maleta em cima da cama e voltou a se olhar no espelho. Até que não estava de todo mal com a camiseta azul e a calça social. Colocou um casaco xadrez cinza por cima e gostou bem mais da visão, combinava com seu sapato e lhe dava um ar mais jovial. 

Johnny seguiu para fora e ao descer as escadas, seu sorriso involuntário foi murchando aos poucos quando percebeu seu pai o encarando com uma expressão não muito boa. Passou os dedos devagar pelo cabelo e desviou o olhar do velho por um segundo antes de tornar a olhá-lo, já esperava o sermão.

— Como a imprensa ficou sabendo disso? 

Ele ergueu um jornal do dia e Johnny conseguiu ler a primeira manchete que dizia: _“Johnny e Taeil em noite picante? Empresário Moon é visto saindo pelos fundos da casa de James Seo”_. Youngho começou a rir descaradamente daquela manchete, era incrível como os jornalistas conseguiam ser criativos quando bem queriam.

— Não estou brincando Youngho! Quero saber como deixou isso acontecer? — O homem esbravejou, balançando o jornal de forma violenta em sua mão. — Se você não resolver logo essa situação, saiba que vou deserdá-lo.

Johnny encarou seu pai. James é um homem bonito, rosto longo e queixo um pouco mais quadrado. Se veste divinamente bem, em seus ternos caros e quer manter sempre uma postura séria e clássica. Seu olhar é enigmático, sério e curioso. Um homem adorado e temido por todos, menos por Johnny.

— Isso não é verdade. Nós não tivemos uma noite de amor se você quer saber. — Johnny respondeu e se aproximou, olhando bem nos olhos daquele homem de forma séria. — Mas se for me deserdar, sugiro que faça isso logo, antes que eu descubra algo terrível sobre você. — Terminou de dizer e saiu da sala, deixando seu pai sozinho e com mais raiva do que antes.

**xxx**

Taeil já estava em seu carro, pegando o caminho da reunião e seu celular começou a tocar de modo frenético. Não queria atender, mas ao ver que era seu melhor amigo, sabia que se não atendesse seria pior. Clicou no botão que fica no painel do carro e atendeu a ligação.

— O que você quer hein, Doyoung?

— Taeil você viu o noticiário?

— Hoje? Vi sim.

— Não acredito que você não está surtando com tudo o que estão falando sobre você e Johnny? Andei olhando suas ações e elas até caíram hoje!

Taeil precisava de calma se quisesse passar por isso. Queria arrancar a cabeça daquele desgraçado do Youngho, mas não seria dessa forma que conseguiria.

— Eu já tive minha cota de estresse o suficiente por esses dias, Doyoung. 

— Eu sei, é por isso que você precisa reverter essa história logo de noivado, ou pode arruinar seu negócio! Não esqueça que vocês ainda são rivais.

Taeil bufou, respirando fundo.

— Eu sei disso, não me esqueci desse detalhe… — respondeu. — Mas as coisas não são assim tão fáceis. Precisamos esperar a poeira abaixar pra revelar a verdade.

— Sim. Eu entendo, mas tome cuidado. 

— Vou tomar cuidado sim, pode ficar tranquilo, Doyoung. — Taeil disse, desligando a ligação e voltando sua atenção pelo caminho.

Com alguns minutos já estava estacionando em sua vaga no local da reunião. Pegou sua maleta e saiu às pressas do carro, olhando para o galpão onde realizava sua reunião mensal da Neocity127, seu grupo de parceiros da máfia. 

Era um prédio velho de seu pai, que ele aproveitou para usar como seu escritório pessoal e como sede da Neocity127 quando em uma noite de bebedeira, resolveu criar essa aliança com os participantes. De primeira só ele seria o líder, mas depois de todos insistirem, teve que colocar Johnny ao seu lado na liderança. Naquela época odiava dividir a liderança com alguém, hoje em dia apenas tenta aturar a presença do Seo em sua vida. Não pode fazer muito afinal, e precisa aplicar um pouco da política de boa vizinhança, mesmo querendo arrancar a cabeça de alguns em diversos momentos.

Taeil entrou no galpão, vendo que as cadeiras já estavam postas em um círculo. No meio havia uma grande mesa branca, com alguns papéis. Ao redor, vários armários com mais documentos, um compartimento mais ao canto para um banheiro e uma copa, onde podem lanchar em alguns momentos mais descontraídos. Haechan, Mark e Chenle já estavam sentados ao lado e conversavam animados entre si. Do outro lado também se encontrava Dong Sicheng, advogado da família Moon e um grande amigo de Taeil. Ele era uma peça chave e importante das reuniões e comparecia a todas para sanar algumas dúvidas caso fosse necessário. 

Ele se aproximou e sentou no centro, cumprimentando os adiantados e permanecendo em silêncio, não gostava de falar outros assuntos naquela reunião que não fossem importantes para a aliança.

Os outros foram chegando pouco a pouco depois de um bom tempo de espera. Jaehyun surgiu com Yuta ao seu lado, e ambos pareciam mais estranhos do que nunca na vida, desconfiados e calados demais. Jaehyun tratou de se sentar ao lado de Mark, e Yuta resolveu sentar-se perto de Sicheng, gostava de conversar com o Advogado antes das reuniões e traçar um pouco do cenário em que estavam. Seu único objetivo em começar a ir para as reuniões da Neocity era o de ajudar com questões de tecnologia e segurança. Além de ser um bom administrador dos negócios da família Jung, também se tratava de um exímio hacker, protegendo não só as famílias de herdeiros mafiosos, mas também a Neocity127 e sua própria família, de vazamentos sem sentido, mantendo o sigilo das operações que qualquer um deles queira realizar.

Jaehyun não pareceu muito animado ao ver Yuta longe de si, mas tentou deixar para lá e focar nos amigos que o cumprimentavam ao seu lado. Já Yuta podia se fazer de difícil e ter ficado todo o caminho sem falar com Yunoh, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que ter uma conversa séria sobre os negócios e sobre seu relacionamento. Pensava que o melhor negócio era acabar de vez com tudo antes que os dois acabassem machucados.

Com mais uma espera de meia hora, todos já estavam a postos em seus lugares. Johnny acabou chegando atrasado como sempre, e o Moon nem lhe dirigiu a palavra, ou sabia que cometeria uma loucura por tudo que já havia acontecido no pouco tempo em que estivera com o Seo. Ele olhou ao redor, sorrindo ao ver dois rapazes novatos e indicou que ambos falassem.

— Eu vou falar por eles Taeil, pode ser? — Chenle pediu, vendo Taeil permitir a fala. 

Chenle sorriu, apontando para os dois rapazes sentados perto de Lucas e Jungwoo, dois integrantes também novatos no grupo, que gerenciam uma rede de academias por toda a cidade.

— Bom, esses dois são Hendery e YangYang e são meus mais novos sócios, nós três trabalharemos juntos e eu precisava integrá-los na reunião de hoje.

— Tudo bem. Sejam bem-vindos, estejam cientes de nossas regras impressas nessa papelada que estão recebendo hoje. — Taeil disse, apontando para os documentos que os dois rapazes começaram a folhear. — Yuta mais tarde vai me passar os antecedentes de vocês, a segurança quanto a novos integrantes é essencial. Não se preocupem que nenhuma informação será repassado para terceiros. — Eles encararam o Moon e concordaram em silêncio.

Johnny, que parecia alheio às notícias, levantou a cabeça e olhou para todos os presentes.

— Onde está Lee Taeyong? — perguntou.

— Ele não veio hoje, não estava se sentindo muito bem. — Ten disse.

Johnny franziu o cenho. Não gostava de ver Taeyong faltar às reuniões e ficava preocupada quando isso acontecia com muita frequência.

— Tudo bem, mais tarde eu ligo pra ele.

— Quando a gente sair daqui, vamos passar em sua casa, se quiser vir com a gente… — Seulgi sugeriu.

Johnny assentiu, se inclinando para falar, mas sendo interrompido pela mão de Taeil.

— Certo, chega de papo furado não é? Vamos falar do que importa.

— Vamos sim, pois quero saber o que aconteceu para roubarem em uma das minhas academias. — Lucas questionou, olhando para Jungwoo ao seu lado, que concordou, com uma expressão preocupada.

— Lucas, estamos averiguando isso ainda. — Taeil disse, encarando o rapaz do outro lado da mesa.

— É, talvez não tenha sido nenhum dos nossos. — Johnny complementou.

Lucas franziu o cenho ao encarar Johnny.

— No entanto, meus homens conseguiram arrancar a camiseta de um deles e o símbolo é de seus homens, Youngho. — Ele se inclinou, mostrando uma parte rasgada de um tecido preto em que consta o símbolo S&J bordado em dourado.

Johnny esticou a mão na mesa e pegou o tecido, analisando-o bem. Sua expressão era de surpresa e seriedade, não sabia nem o que dizer.

— Isso está muito estranho… — disse enfim — Vou averiguar com o pessoal mais tarde.

— Por favor, vai me ajudar muito. Me roubaram muito dinheiro e ainda atiraram em um funcionário que nada tem a ver com o corrido. O pobre coitado está entre a vida e a morte.

— Será que ele não viu o rosto dos homens? — Sicheng indagou, se pronunciando. — Podemos averiguar nas câmeras de segurança.

Lucas encarou o advogado, pensativo e deu um meio sorriso.

— Podemos ver, ele está internado em um hospital particular aqui perto. — respondeu. — Quanto as gravações, eu as perdi todas. Eles arrancaram as câmeras de segurança, levando as fitas gravadas.

— Talvez deva ter algo guardado no banco de dados. — Yuta sugeriu — Posso verificar na sala de controle se há um local de armazenamento geral.

— Sim, podemos ver. — Lucas respondeu, animado.

Taeil se inclinou para começar a falar, porém se calou ao ouvir um barulho. Por um momento todos olharam para a porta e permaneceram imóveis ao perceberem o barulho aumentar cada vez mais. Era como se alguém estivesse atirando em alguém lá fora com o papoco seco ficando cada vez mais alto e perto. Alguns se encolheram em seus lugares e outros procuraram se defender embaixo da mesa.

Johnny se levantou e com uma coragem que sabia não ter, andou alguns passos para frente, parando ao ver a porta ser escancarada e ver entrar em torno de dez pessoas. Homens e mulheres de todos os tamanhos, empunhando armas em suas mãos. Usando coletes pretos por cima de macacões azuis um pouco colados no corpo. Entre eles, na frente estava um cara de estatura média e cabelo azul. Usando uma camiseta preta, com um sobretudo azul escuro por cima e vestindo uma calça preta com listras azuis. Seu olhar parecia um pouco debochado, observando todo o ambiente ao redor, antes de bater seus olhos em Youngho. 

Taeil, que não estava entendendo mais nada, e já perdendo a paciência, levantou também. Observou alguns caras caídos lá fora e ficou um pouco preocupado com o estado deles. Esperava que ninguém tivesse morrido, ou a situação não seria nada boa.

O homem de cabelo azul se aproximou mais e olhou bem para todos os presentes ali, abrindo um leve sorriso e mostrando os dentes branquíssimos.

— Ah, então é aqui mesmo a reunião da Neocity127? — Ele perguntou, tirando as luvas de couro dos dedos lentamente e estendendo a mão para Johnny em seguida. — Prazer, meu nome é Qian Kun.

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoal essa história tem uma playlist! Espero que curtam  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0bPtrpNMHfZE0mBgr58XQb?si=ppAc6w9lQdi55DIWJ4YEzg


End file.
